Surprise For Dean
by precious-passenger
Summary: Sixteen minutes and twenty one seconds and not a single sign of Sammy. What's taking him so long? No slash.


A/N: I have so many ideas crawling in my head and demanding to be written. Also, reviews help me improve so much and give me confidence to write more.

* * *

Dean had been pacing around the room for about fifteen minutes. No, scratch that, sixteen minutes and twenty one seconds and not a single sign of Sammy. Dean knew that his thirteen years old brother was more than capable of taking care of himself and was an absolute threat to most things human or supernatural, but he couldn't help but worry. He couldn't help it that Sam had been adamant and Dean relented and now he was regretting letting him go alone. He shouldn't have slacked off just because today was…

No, Dean couldn't bring himself to worry about that now. He had to go and find Sam and drag his ass back home, he decided and grabbed the hotel keys, some holy water and his favorite switchblade before running out of the door.

Half an hour later and Dean was pulling out his hair in frustration. there was still no sign of Sammy. What got Dean worried was founding out from the clerk that she had absolutely no memory of a boy who as Dean described was 'extremely nerdy, yay high and probably looking for Cheerios'.

_Well done, Dean,_ he told himself sarcastically_._ He had one job and that was taking care of Sammy and he'd messed it up…bad. Dad would be furious and Sammy could be hurt...or worse. He could never forgive himself. Dozens of mental images of the victims he saw in hunts with dad filled his mind. The memory of the Shtriga incident burned in his mind painfully and he held back the traitorous tears threatening to spill.

And it would all be because Dean was too absorbed in this new show about a sexy doctor to actually pay attention and go to the grocery store himself, pr at least accompany Sam. He made his way back to the motel, figuring it would be the rational choice to go back and resume his search from there.

He found the lights were off, which was odd because he didn't remember switching them off. It was a miracle how he remembered to lock the door in his haste. Maybe they had another electricity outage, Dean hoped. He'd never wished for a power out but he hoped his luck would turn today.

Dean moved quick, armed with his knife. He opened the door and burst in, careful to keep the noise to a minimum. What he didn't expect was the light to turn on as he entered the room, momentarily blinding him.

Before he could attempt to attack the intruder, he heard his brother's voice.

"Happy birthday, Dean," Sam yelled at the top of his voice, throwing himself in his brother's arms.

The relief that flooded him overcame the surprise and he hugged Sam back before his mind caught up with what he just said.

"Sammy, you scared the crap out of me. I thought you were kidnapped," he scolded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. The trip to the grocery took longer than I expected. Anyway, these are for you," Sam said, pulling out a brown paper bag and giving it to Dean.

"But, why?" he managed to choke out.

"You're seventeen, Dean. One year closer to legally buying your own porn. We should celebrate," Sam said playfully, but Dean could detect the undertones of affection and pride in his voice.

It was difficult, with money always tight, to properly celebrate birthdays or holidays. So, Dean often skipped celebrating his birthday and spent most of the day feeling melancholic and talking to his mother, going over the two birthdays he was actually old enough to remember. It was a very chick flick thing to do, but Dean allowed himself to spend a day moping and reminiscing.

Dean shook himself out of his mental debate and dug in the small bag. He was beyond surprised when he found two cans of beer. He looked up, mouth hanging open.

"You got me a beer?"

"Well, two beers, technically," Sam corrected, always the nerd and going over the grammar and whatnot.

"Still, how did you…?"

"One of my classmates, Mathew, had an older brother who agreed to buy a six pack, as long as I paid for it and he got to keep the rest," he explained.

"Well, not so much of a good little innocent boy now, are you? You know that underage drinking is a crime."

"As if you're the epitome of innocence yourself," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother that every teacher adores?" Dean mock gasped.

"It comes in handy when you're in the middle of committing a crime and you see your old teacher buying a knitting magazine."

"Christo," Dean muttered.

"Dude, I'm not possessed," Sam complained.

"Could have fooled me," Dean teased, earning himself a hard shove.

He mentally calculated the price of a six pack and his mind linked it to Sam's sudden shift in using his weekly allowance to buy cheaper cereal and not stuffing himself with ice-cream until the last cent.

"Dude, are you crying?" Sam asked, growing worried by Dean's silence and quickly blinking, as if in daze.

"Nope, I'm just peachy," Dean managed to respond, snapping out of his reverie. "Thanks, Sam. This is the best present ever. I still can't get over that my little brother bought me my first beer."

Dean moved towards the kitchenette to put one of the cans in the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, concerned that his brother might have not liked his present after all.

"Saving one for dad," he explained and settled in front of the television, motioning for Sam to join him.

Dean took a swig, offering one to Sam, who took a tentative sip before spitting it out. Sam settled on pouring himself a glass of orange juice instead.

The comfortable silence was disturbed as Dean started sniffing in the bag, looking annoyed.

"Dude, you promised to get me some pie. Where's the pie?"


End file.
